1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved driving pull rod assembly of a central control lock for automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional driving pull rod assembly of a central control lock for automobiles generally includes a pull member A1, A1 a stop A2, a slide A3, a lead screw A4 and a motor A5. However, such a conventional driving pull rod assembly of a central control lock for automobiles still suffers from the present invention:
1. As the slotted portion A12 of the pull member A1 has an open structure, the slide A3 cannot be moved steadily within the pull member A1 so that the rapid movement of the pull member A1 will further influence the steadiness of the slide A3 thereby making the slide A3 easily disengage from the pull member A1 and therefore producing stress to distort the lead screw A4.
2. The slotted portion A12 of the pull member A1 cannot provide an ideal track for the slide A3 and also the pull member A1 does not have a track for sliding movement. Hence, the rapid movement of the pull member A1 will directly cause damage to the slide A3 and the lead screw A4.
3. As the conventional lead screw A4 is integrally made of plastic, it will be relatively weak in strength to resist stress and so the gear A41 of the lead screw A4 or even the whole lead screw A4 will be easily damaged.
4. Since the gear A41 of the lead screw A4 is integrally made with threads A42, there will be no cushioning effect therebetween so that in case of inproper action, the gear A41 or the lead screw A42 will be damaged.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved driving pull rod assembly of a central control lock for automobiles.